Colours of Dean
by IceAngel 69
Summary: Just a little one-shot. a cute little story about Dean and Sam love


Hey guys, this is just something small to keep you happy while I think of something to write for my next chapter in Tattoo's and Father's

Enjoy !

Disclaimer: I do not own this, or any of the characters.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

HAZEL:

Hazel was the colour of his eyes, clear undulated brown with flecks of green, they were beautiful. Sam could get lost in them hours. Many times, Dean had caught Sam staring and givin him shit for it, Sam had been told many times, just because they were in a realationship didn't mean he had to turn into a prissy girl. A chuckle escaped his lips, Dean may tease, but Sam had seen the sly smile whe he was caught looking.

PINK:

Pink, soft, heaven. Dean's lips could only be described as perfect. And perfect they were. Sam could still remember the first time he had kissed those lips. He had been sixteen, Dean twenty. It had been raining, and the Impala had broken down, busted tire. Dean had gone to the boot to get the spare, only to realise they had already used the spare a few months back, and had never bought a new one. He had been shaking at that point, Dean had noticed, cursed and wrapped him up in his leather jacket. While Dean had rubbed his arms trying to cause some friction for warmth, Sam spent the time to stare at Dean. The way the water caught in his hair and ran down his face. When the water hit Dean's cheek, it curved sharply and inched along his full pink lips. Maybe it was the bitting cold on his face, or the friction caused heat in his arms, but Sam lost control and next thing he knew, his lips were pressed lightly against Dean's, causing heat to flare around his body.

RED:

The colour of Dean's cock as it stood proud and erect. Weeping slightly for the torment Sam had been inflicting on it for the past hour. Red was also the colour of Dean's face, panting and begging for release. God it was beautiful, 8 1/2 inches, shining slightly from the drip of pre cum Sam had allowed to fall, smearing it slighty. A perfect mushroom head begged for attention, quivering and twitching. Fuck he was going to hell for this. Not that he gave a crap.

BROWN:

Dean's hair, shining in the sun, catching the light. Soft as silk at just the perfect length. Sam was a hair grapper during s sex and Dean's hair was just right, not too long that is was girly and not too short he couldn't get a good grip. Perfect. Although Sam was beginning to wonder if anything about Dean wasn't perfect. He was sure there was, he just couldn't find it. Dean's hair was the best when it was wet, the way the water would catch and small strands would stick down, Dean with wet hair was the stuff of wet dreams.

BLACK:

Black was the colour of the seat of the Impala. Many nights Sam had spent sleeping in that car. It was his home, and more importantly, Dean's baby. Dean loved that car more then life itself, but Sam wasn't threatened. Dean may love the car, more then life itself, but he had givin up his life for Sam and spent 9 months in hell. That was love. Although Dean had never said he loved Sam, he didn't have to. It was something that didn't need to be said, it was just known. Sam had gotten his first kiss with Dean because of the blown tire of the Impala, and the the first time they had made love, a year after the first kiss, it had been in the back of the car. Most people's first time was in a fancy hotel room, with roses aand wine. Sam's first time was in the back of a car with his brother, and he wouldn't have it any other way. The Impala had been the home of many firsts between him and Dean and hopefully the place of many more.

SILVER:

The colour of the ring Dean had given Sam for their 7 year anniversary. It had been left on the motel room bed in a plain blue felt box. It was the promise of forever, the promise that the hunting life wouldn't last forever. Those never uttered words of love. _"Love you always, Dean" _scribed forever into a piece of silver. It was the only promise Sam needed.

WHITE:

The colour of the fence that ran around the lenth of the front yard of the house. Their house. Their home. Dean had suprised him a week ago. A month ago, Sam had nearly died and Dean wasn't ready to lose him. Hunting was over, Dean had decided to settle down. He wanted a life with Sam, A life free of deadly danger. A life where Sam could go back to school, and Dean could get a job he really loved. Working in a garage, on the cars. No more running from the police, no more credit scams and a life where no one knew they were brothers. It truely was a new beginning, and the normal life, Sam had always wanted. Well as normal as life got when you were in love with your brother.

Well, the end. hope u like it. please review.


End file.
